


Ashton Frey: Vampire Hunter

by Paryton



Category: The Letter (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Blood and Violence, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Pining, Slow Burn, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:52:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paryton/pseuds/Paryton
Summary: Ashton Frey is a dedicated detective with a secret identity, but when the dangerous creatures of the night start getting a little too close to home he'll have to decide whether keeping secrets is really worth the added danger to his friends. Especially when an even greater threat is on the horizon.





	1. The Inciting Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!
> 
> I've been itching to write some The Letter fanfic for a while, and after all of the references to Ash looking like a Belmont in the Dodger/Jesse Cox livestreams I decided to suck it up and start writing! Granted this isn't a Castelvania au, mostly because I don't know enough about that setting to feel comfortable writing for it. But I'm having a good time with this vampire hunting story, so I hope you guys enjoy it too!
> 
> Most of this fic is going to be from Ashton's POV, although I will likely have a few odd chapters focused on other characters in between to mix things up a little. I have several chapters written up already, so I'll try to keep updates relatively consistent. 
> 
> This first chapter contains a few chunks of dialogue directly from The Letter, since some of the events overlapped and I didn't feel like reinventing the wheel over it. This isn't going to be a recurring thing, but just so you're aware if any of the dialogue seems eerily familiar: it is.
> 
> I happen to REALLY love The Letter soundtrack, so I've been listening to it while writing. I have listed in parentheses at certain points in the chapters which songs from the soundtrack I recommend on repeat to add atmosphere for those parts of the fic, that way if you have the soundtrack and feel like tapping into what I was listening to while writing, you can! 
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts and critiques! I haven't written fic in quite a while, so I might be a bit rusty :P

(Trapped Room)

Ashton rushes through the underbrush, Ophelia in one hand and the other pushing branches out of his path. He fumbles on the uneven ground but presses forward, eyes straining through the dense forest. Thankfully it isn’t raining, or else the rough dirt path would have become a mudslide, a hazard Ashton is more than grateful to avoid.

Ashton pauses, Ophelia at the ready, and listens to the forest around him. A branch snapping and a huff of breath catch his attention, and he takes off again in their direction. There’s a flash of movement ahead, a humanoid form running, and Ashton quickens his pace: ignoring the sharp whip of a branch hitting his cheek. He needs to get closer if he wants a clear shot.

The forest outside of Anslem Village is fraught with hilly, uneven terrain and fallen trees. With only a rough dirt path cutting through it, travel is significantly impaired even without the added difficulty of an armed pursuit. Ashton jumps over a fallen tree, losing precious time as he catches his footing on the other side. Weaving through the underbrush, trying to find footing unmarred by roots and rocks Ash struggles to keep his target in view. Thankfully, his mark seems to be having just as much trouble with the terrain as he is.

The path opens up slightly, with fewer branches blocking his view Ashton picks up his pace, eyes trained on the back of his running mark. Sudden pain shoots up through Ashton’s ankle as he steps on a partially buried stone. He barely contains the yelp of pain as he stumbles, but pushes forward despite the pain in his now twisted ankle. With the loss of those precious seconds the mark has moved beyond Ashton’s line of sight. _Shit_. The path closes in again as Ashton limps forward, thick foliage once again restricting his line of sight. Despite having lost sight of his mark, he keeps up his pursuit in the hopes that the creature will be slowed by the dense forest.

Several more minutes are spent in the chase, Ashton’s breath becoming more ragged from the extended period of running in rough terrain, and with an injured ankle no less. A sound further ahead catches his attention: a cry of pain and the sound something bulky hitting the forest floor. The forest opens up to reveal a brook cutting across the path. There’s some obviously disturbed stone and underbrush nearby, and Ashton pauses his chase briefly to investigate. Based on the markings, it’s a safe guess that his mark slipped on the wet stones when he passed through here. Ashton strains his ears, listening for any sound of his target.

Too late he hears a panting breath, not his own, and the telltale rustle of leaves. Ashton whips around, pulling Ophelia up only to come face to face with his pouncing target. There’s a brief glimpse of clawed fingers, barred fangs, and the sound of a bestial hiss as the man leaps at Ashton, effortlessly pushing Ophelia out of his way and striking Ashton’s arm with fierce claws.

The Vampire is larger than Ashton by a few inches, and more broadly built. Ash quickly dodges out of the man’s grasp, ignoring the stinging pain now in his lazily bleeding arm. The creature turns to face him, inhuman eyes glaring with ferocity that would have given pause to someone of lesser valour. The beast hisses again before charging Ashton, claws waving wildly for purchase. Ashton once again dodges to the side, but loses his footing as sharp pain shoots up from his twisted ankle. Ash hits the ground heavily, and has barely a moment to register the creature bearing down on him fangs first before he rolls to the side and points Ophelia at the snarling monster. Two gunshots, one at the head and one at the heart. The creature slumps forward, and Ashton heaves a deep sigh as he flops onto his back. 

Ashton takes a moment to regain his breath, before putting Ophelia’s safety back on and tucking her into her holster. The Vampire lays dead on the ground, a pool of blood collecting beneath its body. Ashton stands with a slight groan as he puts weight on his ankle, before he kneels down beside the body and begins shifting through its pockets, looking for identification. Retrieving the man’s ID, which he tucks into his own pocket, Ashton pulls out his phone. Discovering that he doesn’t have signal, Ashton pinches the bridge of his nose with a sigh. So much for sending word back the Hunter who was _supposed_ to be tracking this mark.

This whole trekking through the woods in pursuit of a feral supernatural is really not Ashton’s area. Since becoming a Detective Inspector for the Luxbourne Police Department, Ashton has taken over the more highbrow marks. Vampires who have not only integrated themselves with human society, but have excelled to the upper echelons of it. It must have been, what? 6 years since he last had to chase ferals around the countryside. And he hasn’t missed it for a second.

Ashton grimaces at the body, before pulling out a lighter and setting the body alight. It’s unnatural, how quickly the Vampire catches fire and how quickly it burns. In a matter of minutes, all that’s left is dust, the charred forest floor, and a few stray embers that Ashton kicks into the brook.

Work done, Ashton makes the long trek back to where he left Shirley parked on the side of the road.  
…  
(Afternoon Drive)

It’s raining when Ashton returns to Shirley, and he rushes up to the dirt road with the collar and hood of his parka pulled up to defend against the rain. Ashton wastes no time jumping into Shirley’s dry interior. Reaching into the glove compartment, Ash pulls out his first aid kit and quickly tends to the lacerations on his arm. They aren’t too deep, thankfully, but he’s going to have to do something about the telltale claw marks in his parka. 

Once his arm is safely bandaged, Ashton pulls out his cell and leaves a quick message for his fellow Hunter, letting them know that the deed is done and that they owe him bigtime. 

Just as Ashton starts Shirley’s engine, his ringtone loudly calls for his attention.

“Hello.” He answers, tucking the phone between his shoulder and ear as he turns on his windshield wipers.

“Hi Ash. It’s Isabella” At the sound of her soft voice, Ashton feels a smile grace his lips automatically, any exhaustion felt from his chase through the forest immediately forgotten. 

“Oh, hey! What’s up?” He says.

“I was wondering, could you pick me up from work? If it’s not too much trouble, of course.”

“I thought you weren’t done until 6?” Ash glances at Shirley’s clock, it’s only just past 4.

“Yeah…Well I got out early. If you can’t, don’t worry about it I just thought since you offered earlier…” She replies. Her voice is quiet, almost dazed, and more tired than usual. Worry immediately begins gnawing at Ashton. But he pushes the concern down for now, better to bide his time and ask when she can’t just hang up on him.

“Not a problem at all. You’re at that mansion, right? I’m in the area actually, see you in a few!” He says. They share hasty goodbyes before Ashton hangs up and starts driving, mind anxiously cataloguing all of the possible events that could have put that tired and dazed tone in Isabella’s voice.

In a matter of minutes, he can see the foreboding Ermengarde Mansion come into view. The rain has lightened significantly by now, and he can see a collection of cars parked in front of the mansion. Pulling up, he spots Isabella huddled by the front door. He shoots her a wave as he parks, and she quickly rushes up, using her purse as an umbrella, and slides into the passenger seat.

“You weren’t kidding when you said you’d be here soon.” Isabella says as she pulls on her seatbelt. “What were you doing in Anslem Village?” 

“Work.” Ash says simply. She doesn’t seem particularly bothered by his vague response, but then she has always been tolerant of his secrecy. 

“Well I’m glad it wasn’t too out of the way for you. I didn’t want to have to call Becca, since she’s still not feeling well.” Isabella says.

“I thought the cold was passing?” He says as he begins driving, more than happy to let Isabella lead the conversation.

“It is, but she’s still coughing a bit. You know her, she hates having to miss work so as long as she wasn’t comatose she was going to be there. I’d still feel bad making her drive all the way out here for me though.” Isabella says. Ash listens quietly, letting her ramble about the irony of Becca needing to be mothered into taking her medicine despite being the unofficial mom-friend. Sooner than Ash would like, the conversation drifts to a halt. Sneaking glances at Isabella, he can see that she’s significantly paler than normal and she’s picking at her sleeve in an anxious gesture.

“Are you alright?” He asks, trying to keep his tone light. Her head whips up in surprise, obviously his voice had startled her out of her thoughts.

“Yeah…Yeah, I’m ok.” She says, but her voice is too tired for that to be true.

“Did something happen at work?” He presses further, but he knows immediately that it’s no good, he can see her begin to clamp up.

“You know, you ask an awful lot of questions about my work for someone who refuses to answer questions about his own.” Isabella retorts fiercely. It’s a diversion, an attempt to shift the conversation away from herself. Ashton gives a small sigh, before relenting and providing her with what information he can about his cases with the LPD. He doesn’t say why he was in Anslem Village, naturally. Matters of the supernatural are not to be disclosed to the uninformed except under very specific circumstances. But nonetheless, he knows Isabella isn’t really all that fussed about his secrecy when it comes to his work. She just doesn’t want to talk about whatever happened to prompt her taking up his offer of a lift.

She listens with polite attentiveness, and even laughs when he delves into the story of the Chief’s latest prank. By the end of the ride back to Luxbourne some colour has returned to Isabella’s cheeks, although she’s still unusually pale, and some of the exhaustion has faded from her voice. Both facts that help to ease Ash’s concern.

They’re a bit early for their meeting with the rest of the gang. They had all agreed to meet up to watch Zachary’s documentary. Ashton considers asking if Isabella’s still feeling up to going, but he thinks better of bringing up the topic.

“Are you hungry? Becca mentioned that you’re back on your instant noodle diet. We have some time to pick something up if you want.” He offers, and can’t help but laugh when it’s her grumbling stomach that replies.

“Oh, shut up Ashton!” Isabella says angrily, her face flushed. When his laughter merely intensifies she punches him lightly in the arm. Unfortunately, what’s meant to be a light jab hits his Hunting injuries, and Ashton can’t completely hide his wince. At Isabella’s concerned glance, Ashton waves his hand dismissively.

“Don’t worry about it.” He says vaguely.

“Ok… Well we don’t need to stop, I’ll just grab something at the theatre.” She says.

“Have you even eaten today? You know Becca will flip if she finds out you’re skipping meals.”

“Oh please, as if you have any right to be lecturing me Mr. Dessert for Breakfast.” Isabella says, earning another laugh from Ashton. Instead of replying, he reaches into a small compartment in his car door and grabs a cereal bar, tossing it to her.

“Here, to tide you over.” He says. She’s reluctant at first, unused to receiving handouts from him. But her hunger seems to win out as she begins nibbling on the cereal bar. In the silence that follows Ash becomes intimately aware of her inquisitive gaze eyeing the rips in his jacket and straying up to the small scratch on his cheek. She’s at least trying to be subtle about it, but Ashton can’t help but shoot her a glare when her stare lingers too long.

“Did your work in Anslem Village involve getting cats out of trees?” She asks, only half joking as she reaches over to pull a twig out of his hair.

“I’m a detective, not a firefighter.” He says, flushing, but upon seeing her pointed glare: “It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

“Right…” She says, obviously not believing him but respecting his decision not to share. With both of their adventures for the day off the table as far as conversations go, the two instead lapse into silence, only broken by Ashton flipping restlessly through the radio stations.

It isn’t hard to find Zachary once they arrive at the theatre, and jovial greetings are exchanged as the three friends begin to catch up. After her cereal bar, Isabella seems to be returned to her usual upbeat self, and Ashton feels himself relaxing into the familiar friendship the three friends share. It isn’t until Rebecca shows up, storming over with worry etched on her face that the jovial mood fades.

“Isabella! Oh, thank goodness…” She cries, grasping Isabella by the shoulder’s and spinning her to face.

“Becca! You’re just in ti-” Isabella is cut off as Becca reaches up to grasp her face, examining Isabella with concern.

“Becca, you’re squishing my face.” Isabella says grumpily.

“How are you? Are you alright?” Becca asks.

“W-why wouldn’t I be.” Isabella says. Ash doesn’t fail to notice the slight hesitation in her voice.

“Rose called me earlier.” Becca says. Isabella’s reaction is immediate. Quickly she pushes Becca’s hands away and defensively begins trying to explain. 

“Oh, no! Everything’s good! Rose just covered for me at work today, that’s all.”

“That’s not what I’m talking about.” The anger is apparent on Becca’s face. While Ash may tolerate Isabella’s vagueness, if only out of respect for her own tolerance of his secrecy, that has never been the case with Becca.

“How’s your head?” Becca asks. Ash can’t help but snicker at the look on Isabella’s face. She seems on the verge of yelling at him for it, but is distracted by trying to dodge Becca’s reaching hand. 

The amusement Ash feels as he watches two of his best friends bicker and chase each other around doesn’t last, as one sharp dodge from Isabella reveals two small marks against her neck, previously hidden by the collar of her jacket. Ashton feels his heart leap into his throat at the unmistakable sight. Bite-marks. It takes every ounce of self-control Ashton has gained over his years of training not to rush out, grab the collar of Isabella’s jacket and examine the marks further. But it’s not like he could explain himself if he did that. Hell, he might not even have noticed the marks at all if he wasn’t so used to looking for them. Neither Zachary nor Becca seem to have spotted them.

God dammit this explains why she was so dazed earlier, and so pale. Blood loss. _Fuck_. Seeking to calm his now racing heart, Ashton quietly observes that if she’s able to run around like this, and since the colour has returned to her skin, clearly the bite is minor, probably too shallow to change her. Nonetheless the anxiety makes Ashton feel sick. One of those creatures must have been at her open house earlier. And not just that, one of them had the _fucking gall_ to feed on her. In public, no less!

As Ashton is coming to this realization, Isabella ducks behind Zachary, using him as a human shield against Becca.

“Oh, it’s nothing! I just slipped off a few steps on my way down. I blacked out for a few seconds and had a minor bump, but it’s just that.” Isabella says. _Bullshit_ , Ashton thinks. Although, it is possible that she hasn’t even realized she has those marks. Vampires can be crafty like that, often drugging their victims with both natural and supernatural amnesia inducing substances.

“You blacked out?! It’s not something to brush off!” Rebecca exclaims. “Come on, at least let me check it!” Their squabbling continues for a few moments, and at one point Ash interjects in point out that Isabella was pale earlier. He immediately regrets that decision, however, when glares from both of the women are turned on him. Because apparently, he’s not supposed to have been to see Bella earlier, if Becca’s tone indicates anything. Furthermore, according to Isabella he’s a traitor for making observations. 

When Isabella starts whining to Becca about how she doesn’t want to miss Zach’s film, it occurs to Ashton that the movie theatre may provide an opportunity to get a better look at those bite marks. Maybe. Or possibly just another opportunity for her to punch him, if she catches him.

“We can always watch it some other time.” Becca says, her hands firmly planted on her hips. “Sorry Zachary.”

“No, it’s good.” The big guy says. “But you guys should really keep it down. We’re starting to attract some attention.”

“It’s the premiere!” Isabella protests. “The premiere’s different! Right, Zach?”

“Not really, but Rebecca has a point. In the end, I think it’s your call.” He says.

“Oh, for heaven’s sake!” Rebecca huffs with frustration.

“Please, Becca. I really don’t want to miss it.” Isabella pleads.

“You’re not ‘missing’ it! We’re just moving it on a different day, so we can have a-” Becca says. The argument, coupled with Ashton’s realization that Isabella of all people has been snacked on by a creature of the night, is already resulting in a serious migraine. 

“Look, you guys…” Ashton sighs, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation. “If she says she’s ok, then there’s nothing we can do about it. It’s not like we can stop her either. Besides, she’s still acting like the same old Isabella to me, especially if she can run around like that.” 

“Why are you taking her side?” Becca says, sounding as though Ashton has somehow directly insulted her.

“I’m not.” Ash says, “but if she wants to watch Zach’s movie with us, I’m not going to stop her. She’s probably the one looking forward to it the most.” Becca seems about to protest, and Ash is quick to quell her argument by promising to take Isabella to the nearest hospital if he notices something amiss. Or, he admits to himself, maybe the nearest doctor already indoctrinated into the Hunting community, since there’s no doubt in his mind that it wasn’t just a bump from falling down some stairs.

Ashton’s blood is still boiling at they all trickle into the theatre, and the anxiety he feels won’t shake even as they settle down to watch Zach’s movie. He does make a few attempts to inspect Isabella’s neckline, but after Zachary catches him and shoot him a horrified, and possibly scandalized, glare: Ashton decides the effort, and the possible tarnishing of his reputation, isn’t worth it. He’ll just have to do some side investigating of his own. Which shouldn’t be too much trouble, it’s in his job description after all.

When they finish the movie, Ashton manages to catch Isabella while the other two are involved in a discussion of Zachary’s documentary as the group is leaving the theatre.

“So, what did you think of the film?” Ash asks.

“It was great! I’m glad we came and watched it with him. He obviously put a ton of work into it.” Isabella says, “thanks for vouching for me, by the way.”

“No problem.” Ash says. “So how was the open house, anyway? I forgot to ask earlier.” If Isabella is surprised by his sudden interest, she doesn’t let on.

“It was pretty good! Lots of interested potential buyers. One couple was so eager they even hired an interior designer already, they completely forgot they actually had to buy the house!” She laughs lightly. Ashton chuckles politely, although the mention of an interior designer catches his attention. As he’s about to question further, however, Rebecca calls for Isabella’s attention:

“Belle, are you coming home with me?” 

“Yeah! Bye Ash, bye Zach!” She says, giving us both a passing wave before the two girls take off into the parking lot.

Despite his frustration at having his interrogation cut off prematurely, Ashton maintains his laid-back demeanor as he says his goodbyes. He may not have any names, or any proper leads at all in his investigation into whatever asshole Vampire attacked Isabella, but at the very least he does know one interior designer who may be able to help him change that.

~ ~ ~


	2. Asking Questions

(Mint and Toblers)

When Ashton enters The Crawl it’s to the warm greeting of G’s familiar face. 

“Detective Inspector!” The bartender calls out fondly. “Take a seat, I’ll be with you in a moment.” He says before turning back to the patrons he had been serving prior. Ashton scans the room while he takes a seat at the bar. It’s late evening, on a Friday no less, and The Crawl is lively with numerous guests in various states of inebriation. His gaze finally falls on a familiar head of long dark hair, standing several inches higher than almost everyone in the room, and singing with the reckless abandon of the hopelessly drunk. _Marianne McCollough_.

Ashton had hoped to catch her before she’d reached the bottom of the bottle, but by the time he’d dropped Zachary off it was already late enough at night that McCollough was, apparently, well acquainted with her poison of choice. Settling onto his stool, Ashton waits patiently for her to finish her slightly slurred ballad. 

“If you’re here for Miss McCollough, I’m afraid you may have to wait until morning.” G says, as he passes Ashton his usual. 

“So I can see.” Ashton says with a sigh, taking a polite sip of the offered drink. He can feel G’s gaze taking in his appearance while the bartender wipes a glass absentmindedly.

“Although, the sight of you might just sober her up. You look like shit, boy.” G says bluntly. A valid observation. Since Ashton’s Hunt through the woods earlier in the day, he hasn’t had the opportunity to head home. As a result, his parka is still ripped and his boots are still coated in dried mud from his trek back to Shirley.

“Yeah,” Ashton says with a soft laugh, “it’s been a long day, G.”

“That so…Care to share?” He asks.

“Afraid not, it’s not a story for polite company.” Ashton says with significance. G’s only response is a slight raise of his eyebrow. Ashton glances over his shoulder to spot McCollough just finishing up her song and staggering towards the bar. The blissful smile gracing her flushed face vanishes once she spots him looking at her. 

“ _Holmes_.” She says grumpily. “What are _you_ doing here.”

“Is that any way to talk to your _probation officer_.” He says with careful emphasis. She glares at him, but begrudgingly slumps into the stool next to his.

“Keep it civil, kids.” G says, before wandering to the other side of the bar to serve another patron.

“What do you want Holmes.” McCollough groans.

“Relax, I just need some information.” Ashton says, leaning back against the bar.

“Information about what, exactly.” McCollough slurs. She looks exhausted, and for a moment Ashton feels a little bit bad for interrupting her night off. Just a little, though.

“I heard that there was an interior designer hired to tackle the Ermengarde Mansion, any chance you know who it is?” He asks. McCollough immediately slumps onto the bar and buries her face into her arms.

“If you’re just here to harass me for working for the Wrights you can fuck right off, Holmes!” McCollough groans, her voice muffled by her arms. Ashton feels his heart stop for a moment upon hearing the name. Luke Wright. Luke _fucking_ Wright.

Ashton has had his suspicions about Scumbag’s humanity for years, but without proof his hands had been legally tied. Now, even the possibility that Luke Wright could be Vampire, and furthermore, the possibility that he could be the Vampire that bit Isabella, makes Ashton feel nauseous. What kind of Hunter is he, what kind of _friend_ is he if he can’t even protect the people he cares about from scum like the Wrights, whether they’re confirmed Vampires or not. Ashton vaguely becomes aware that McCollough has been drunkenly rambling to him.

“-they hadn’t even bought the fucking house! Who does that. Well…they do apparently. Made me look like a fucking rookie, walking up the real-estate agents none the fucking wiser. They didn’t even-”

“McCollough.” Ashton interrupts sternly. “We need to talk. When you’re sober. What are you doing tomorrow?”

“Making designs for the Mansion, probably.” She says forlornly. “Assuming they actually remember to buy it this time.”

“Good, I’ll meet you at your apartment before work.” He says, preparing to leave.

“What’s going on, Holmes?” She asks.

“I don’t know. Yet.” Is Ashton’s answer as he leaves the bar.

…

Ashton yawns deeply while he struggles to sew up the rips in his parka. It’s early morning, and after only a couple hours of restless sleep Ashton can feel the bags under his eyes. He glances at his clock: 4:30am. Isabella should be up by now, he thinks as he finishes stitching the last rip closed. 

Grabbing his phone, Ashton dials her number.

“You’re up early.” Isabella says, forgoing her usual greeting. She sounds energetic, which only makes Ashton feel more tired. _Morning people_.

“Yeah, I have some-” Ashton yawns, “-sorry, I have some stuff I need to get done. Figured you’d be up though. Just wanted to check in, make sure you’re feeling alright after that bump yesterday.” There’s a beat of silence.

“You woke up at 4:30 in the morning to make sure I’m ok.” She says with disbelief. It’s sad, isn’t it, that Ashton has so thoroughly distanced himself from her that even the smallest gesture of friendship warrants disbelief. Or maybe it’s just disbelief that he intentionally woke up early. Either way, Ashton only lets himself feel regret for a moment, before replying. 

“You had us all worried yesterday. I just…wanted to check in that’s all, before heading to work.”

“Well don’t worry, I’m fine. Like I said yesterday. There isn’t even a bump!” She says.

“Alright…Well, that’s good. Great! I’m - I’m glad you’re feeling fine. Are you working at the mansion again today?” He asks, trying to sound casual.

“The mansion? No, I don’t think so. Why?” 

“Oh, no reason. Just curious.”

“You’re really weird you know that.” She says, and Ash can’t help but smile.

“Right. Well, I’d better get going.” He barely waits for her reply before hanging up. Ashton sighs. At least he now has confirmation that the bite wasn’t severe. If it had been, there would already be symptoms of her change. Based on that conversation, it sounds like the bite was as shallow as Ashton’s brief glance suggested. Throwing on his parka, Ashton heads out to Shirley and prepares to head to McCollough’s apartment.

…

Ashton has never been a morning person. But with his anxieties from the day before weighing on his mind he hadn’t really been able to sleep anyway, making waking up easier than ever. Based on the mound of bedhead and the miserable, hungover expression on her face, such was not the case for McCollough.

“Good morning.” Ashton says, handing her a coffee he was gracious enough to buy. 

“Why are you here, Holmes.” She groans, accepting the coffee absently before stumbling back into her apartment. 

“For that talk I mentioned last night.” He says as he follows her in while she sets the coffee on her side table and slumps onto her messy bed. 

“Why are you like this?” She groans loudly. 

“I’ll give you a few minutes to wake yourself up.” He says, taking a sip of his own coffee and settling into her desk chair. He snorts in amusement when she responds with an insulting hand gesture. 

Ashton and Marianne’s friendship has always been somewhat tenuous, defined by terrible drunken decision making and numerous conversations ending with the statement ‘we will never talk about this again, agreed?’ There is, of course, their mutual understanding of the dangers of the supernatural world binding them together, but Ashton’s more comfortable blaming their friendship on the alcohol.

After vanishing into her restroom and spending several minutes freshening up, and then returning to inhale her coffee, she finally seems awake enough for serious conversation.

“Feeling better?” He asks, amusement lacing his voice.

“Fuck you Holmes.” She says, although there’s no malice in her voice. “What’s this about, then?”

“A…friend of mine was bit yesterday. I think. I haven’t gotten a great look at the marks on her neck, but she was pale and dazed when I picked her up from work. She’s a real-estate agent for BRC, assigned to the Ermengarde mansion.” Ashton says. McCollough responds with raised eyebrows.

“Is she turned yet?” She asks.

“No, I don’t think the bite was deep enough. Thankfully.” Ashton says with relief, “But, if there’s a Vampire roaming around the mansion biting random people, I’d like to know about it. Have you been to the mansion?”

“Yes, I was there for the open house yesterday.” McCollough says, “but I didn’t smell anything off. Granted, I wasn’t looking for it. But if there was a feral Vampire around I’m sure I would have detected something.”

Ashton grimaces. Realistically, only a feral would be reckless enough to feed in broad daylight and with other people in the vicinity. Even if Luke Wright was there, and even if he is a Vampire, nothing about his behaviour suggests that he’s gone feral. Despite how unlikely it is that Wright was the one who bit Bella based on the current, albeit limited, evidence; Ashton nonetheless feels his intense hatred for the man grow.

“Would you keep an eye out, just in case?” Ashton asks suddenly, disturbing the silence that had fallen between them. McCollough nods grimly.

“Your friend is…Santos, isn’t it?” She says. Ashton feels himself tense, but nods slowly.

“She was…off yesterday. We thought she’d tripped on the steps and hit her head. I didn’t think to check for bite marks.”

“You saw Isabella?” 

“Yes, that Cooper woman and I found her unconscious in the foyer. She seemed…dazed, but alright. Well, she did talk nonsense for a bit there, but we figured she might have had a minor concussion or something. She was quite eager to return to work. Cooper almost let her, until she started shaking like a leaf mid tour.” 

“You didn’t smell anything on her?” Ashton asks, unable to keep the accusatory note out of his voice.

“No, I didn’t.” She bites back. “I’m a werewolf not a fucking bloodhound!” 

“Did she say anything?” He asks.

“I don’t know…Something about the attic.”

Ashton pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration and heaves a sigh. It’s not McCollough’s fault. Even with her heightened senses, detecting other supernaturals isn’t an easy task. Especially since she didn’t even have reason to be looking. Well, no reason besides the fact that she decided to work for Luke Wright, despite knowing Ashton’s laundry list of reasons not to trust the slime ball. It takes conscious effort for Ashton not to redirect his frustrations onto her. 

“Look…I’m just trying to figure out what’s going on, McCollough. If you noticed anything yesterday, I’d really appreciate knowing about it.” He says stiffly.

“Why don’t you ask Santos? She was there too.” McCollough says bitterly.

“You know I can’t do that.” Ashton says, giving her a look. McCollough sighs.

“I didn’t notice anything off. But, again, I was distracted dealing with my clients!”

“Was there anything off about them?” Ashton asks eagerly.

“No, Holmes, there was nothing off about the Wrights. Besides the usual, I mean. They’re ridiculously rich people who are used to getting what they want when they want it. But beyond them being rich people, no, nothing off. Mrs. Wright was…quite nice actually.” She says. Ashton can’t help but grimace. It can’t be a coincidence, a Vampire bite to someone Ash cares about occurring in the same fucking house that Luke Wright is touring. Either the universe has a vendetta against him, or Ashton’s just overanalyzing this. Uncomfortable silence stretches between the two of them for a long moment.

“She did - Santos did mention something about… about seeing a woman. In the attic.” Marianne says hesitantly. Ashton feels his stomach suddenly drop.

“What? Did she say anything else? Did you find anyone?” 

“I don’t think so. We didn’t really look, to be honest. Cooper said there had been cleaning crews at the house before we got there. We thought she was confused! How was I supposed to know there was a Vampire on the loose?” Marianne says defensively. Ashton sighs deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“I’m sorry, Holmes.” McCollough says, obviously picking up on his emotional turmoil. “I’ll keep an eye out and let you know if I spot any Vampires lurking around the mansion. I promise.”

~ ~ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter 2~
> 
> I LOVE Ashton and Marianne as friends, I'm sad we didn't get more of their interactions in game because I friend-ship them so hard! I can't get the mental image of them getting white girl wasted and singing terrible karaoke together out of my head XD


End file.
